


Girl You Got Me

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [10]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nat enjoys embarrassing Steve, Romanogers Captain America Civil War CountDown, Steve really wanted to draw a nude portrait of Nat, Steve's a closet masochist, cacwcd prompt 10: I've been checking you out, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just because he was a man who had trouble speaking to women, didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy looking at them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl You Got Me

** Girl You Got Me **

**Finally had time to get to write! This week’s been so crazy for me, trying to pull up all-nighters and not to mention I have to do it again for the next few days because of final weeks.**

**For those who are taking finals, I wish you good luck!**

**I’m just really happy that the fall semester is almost over and I’ll finally be on winter break.**

**Summary:** _just because he was a man who had trouble speaking to women, didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy looking at them_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!**

_Prompt 10: I’ve been checking you out_

_Song used: Want You to Want Me by Jason Derulo_

Ever since he plunged into the icy waters 70 years ago, did Steve Rogers ever think he’d find a woman who could catch his eye like Peggy Carter.

Boy was he wrong

Dead wrong

Once he was thawed out and brought onto the helicarries to help find the Tesseract, was when he met Natasha Romanoff. That moment he felt the wind being knocked out of him. The way she carried herself reminded him of Peggy, both women were strong and fierce, but something about the red head made Steve want her a lot more than he ever wanted a woman.

That fiery personality she had, add that quick wit and snarky personality, Captain America was just drawn to her. Her green eyes were the most beautiful shade of emerald he had ever seen. And god that beautiful fiery hair, he just wanted to caress her locks.

_Natasha Romanoff became his muse_

Each time he entered his suite in the Avengers Tower, he would spent hours of sketching portraits of her and occasionally do paintings. It also didn’t help that he’d check her out every now and then. It also didn’t help when that cat suit clung onto her, showing off her curves. Of course to make matters worse is that every time Tony hosted a big even, Nat would wear something beautiful, a dress that showed off _everything_. Steve couldn’t help it, just because he had a good and noble heart, didn’t keep him from checking her out. His eyes would roam all over her body and he would unconsciously lick his lips.  

Though no matter what Nat wore, Steve swore she looked good in them. He also liked the fact she would “borrow” some of his shirts and wear them alongside with one of his boxers. Damn that woman looked good in almost everything. People say that Steve Rogers was the epitome of male physique. But he would admit that Nat looked like a beautiful goddess, damn his artistic side.

The super soldier always wondered how she looked naked, damn he’d be the happiest person if she allowed him to draw a nude portrait of her. Steve was attracted to the master spy and hopelessly in love with her as well. But he didn’t know how she felt about him. Did she only see him as just a friend? So many things ran through his head.

“You alright there soldier?” Looking up his book, Nat sat on the couch as she watched a movie on the T.V. They were currently hanging out on his floor, because she was bored and had nothing better to do. “You seem a bit lost.”

“Ye-yeah, I’m alright,” he blushed lightly and brought his attention back to his book. What else was he supposed to do, tell her that he dreamt about drawing her naked and about confessing his feelings for her?”

Nat raised a brow, “You know Rogers, you’re a terrible liar,” he flinched lightly, “so you tell me what’s bothering you or I’ll have to _force_ you.”

Steve didn’t mind if she had to be rough with him just to get an answer.

No, not at all.

“I’m not lying and I told you, I’m fine.” He gritted through his teeth.

She rolled her eyes, got up and walked towards the single sofa he was sitting on. Steve felt nervous and she did that walk of hers when she wanted something. He brought his book up so it was covering his face, but Nat grabbed it and threw it.

“Hey!”

“Shut up Steve,” she stood tall in front of him, arms crossed and that _glare_ of hers became present, “now tell me what’s wrong.”

“N-nothing’s wrong Nat, everything is just peachy.”

The spy scoffed, “Steve no one says peachy anymore.”

“Well it was a saying back in my day.”

“Yeah, and I bet you were still a shitty ass liar.” She placed her hands on the arm rest and leaned down a bit. “Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

Steve literally felt his body burning and his neck starting to get red. He could basically smell her and was trying not to focus on her luscious lips.

“Nothing!” He answered as his voice was a bit higher than normal.

Nat smirked, “Ha, you are hiding something from me.”

“I’m not!”

She grinned, her left hand was now resting on his leg and began to stroke it. “Are you sure _Steven_?”

Oh god, she was using his birth name, shit not good, and to make matters worse, she _purred_!

“Y-yes?”

“You’ve been checking me out, haven’t you?”

“Wh-what? That’s preposterous!” He turned away blushing madly, “I have not been checking out your assets.” His face was completely burning and covered his mouth with both hands.

Nat stood straight up and started to laugh. She sat down on the right side of the arm rest and patted his head.

“Oh Steve, I knew that you were checking me out.”

“You did,” he looked at her, completely embarrassed, “why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because it’s not every day that Captain America actually checks out a woman!” She shook her head laughing, “And everyone didn’t know if you were straight or not.”

“Well I’m very much into women, thank you very much,” he crossed his arms and pouted a bit.

Nat giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve been checking you out too.”

“Re-really,” he blushed again the moment he turned and they were basically face-to-face.

“Yup,” she then stroked his chest, “if it makes you feel any better, I’ll let you draw me like one of your French girls.”

His ears were burning, “You heard me say that?!”

“Well I heard ‘I hope to paint a nude portrait of Nat one day,’ but that works too.”

“Oh my god!” Now he wanted to die. “I can’t believe I said that out loud.”

“Well you were pretty out of it.” She god up and gave him a wink, “come on soldier, draw me like one of your French girls.”

** END **

**Embarrassed Steve is fun to write.**

**It’s even more fun when Nat actually uses Steve’s birth name.**


End file.
